1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an abnormal status detecting method of a computer system, and more particularly, to an abnormal status detecting method of interrupt pins.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an operating system, although the center processing unit (CPU) does not process any software, it may still be busy, such as a situation in which the CPU usage rate is always about 100%. In such a case, users require postulating why the CPU is busy based on experience.
For example, after drivers are all removed, the users observe whether the CPU usage rate returns to a normal condition. If the CPU usage rate returns to the normal condition, the users can further find which driver causes the CPU to be busy. Alternatively, after the devices are all disabled, if the CPU usage rate returns to the normal condition, the users further find which device causes the result. Moreover, if the devices can not be disabled, interrupt signals may be restrained from being sent out by using the interrupt enable bit or the bus master bit of the peripheral component interface (PCI) configuration space.
However, in the conventional method, which one causes the CPU usage rate to be abnormal is postulated based on appearance. Accordingly, it is ineffective, and if the device has no driver or the driver can not be disabled, whether the issues are caused by the device can not be verified. Moreover, if the interrupt signals are continuously sent out due to the wrong connection between hardware, the issues can not be found in the conventional method.